


Experiments

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alien Abduction Roleplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to roleplay alien abduction, so Fin plays along and 'abducts' him one night, testing various things on John in his role as an alien scientist. And any good alien roleplay ends with probing, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

Fin prepared for tonight. John had asked them to roleplay alien abduction, and although it made Fin feel a bit silly, he never denied John. He’d been thinking about this for a while, planning it, so that John would have a great time. Tonight was the night.

He raised an eyebrow at John, who was reading quietly on the couch. “You’ve been abducted,” he said.

“Mmm, have I?” John asked, throwing his book aside. “Nice. Let’s do this.”

He stood up and took Fin’s attire in. Fin was in sky-blue scrubs and an open lab coat, lending him a very scientific air. John bit back a whimper. Fin looked fucking _hot_ like that. He stared at his lover for several moments, taking it in.

Fin cleared his throat and, feeling very silly, said, “Subject XZ748 is aboard ship. Subject is being led to observation area. Walk!” He prodded John forward, leading him to the kitchen table.

John raised an eyebrow at that and Fin said, “It’s more suited than our bed.”

John nodded at that.

Fin slipped back into his role. “You will remove… what does your species call it? Your clothes.”

John removed his clothes quickly and stood naked in front of Fin, who studied him for a moment. “You will get on the observation table, XZ748.”

“Name’s John,” John offered as he got on the table, curling into a ball.

Fin reached into the pocket of the lab coat and pulled out a rope. He grabbed one of John’s arms and tied it to the leg of the table, then quickly tied the other one before John could undo the restraint. He then tied John’s legs to the table, leaving him spread-eagled. Fin cleared his throat – John looked _hot_ – and said, “Subject XZ748, identified as John in local dialect, is restrained. Study commencing.”

John pulled on the ropes, but there was zero give. “What are you going to do to me?” John asked.

“I will study your reaction to various stimuli,” Fin answered.

John was impressed how into his role Fin was; he sounded nothing like the usual Fin, very clinical and science-y. It was hot as fuck, turning John on like mad, definitely fitting into his idea of how this roleplay was supposed to go.

Fin went to the freezer and came back with an ice cube (well, ice oval, their fridge produced it like ovals). He leaned in close to John’s ear and said, “Say strawberry if you want me to stop testing something, babe.”

John nodded. He was glad for a separate stopword so that he didn’t have to safeword and stop the roleplay completely.

Fin ran the ice cube down John’s neck and John shivered. It felt delightful against his hot skin, cold and arousing. It was melting, of course, and the cool water dripping against his neck, down onto the table, added to the pleasure. Fin moved it lower, running it along John’s collarbone.

John tried to shift but Fin had tied him down well – there really was no give. The freezing cold warmed up quickly, pleasure bursting in its wake, especially since Fin wasn’t holding the ice cube still but was moving it constantly. 

The last of the ice cube melted against John’s shoulder, right above his tattoo. Fin went and got another, tracing the tattoo with the ice. “Explain this marking, XZ748,” he ordered. “This marking has not been on other subjects.”

“Oooh,” John moaned as Fin traced it. “It’s a tattoo. Ink on skin. You like?”

“It is interesting.”

Fin ran the ice cube along John’s arm, holding it against his pulse point for a moment. John’s arm, collarbone, and neck were glistening from the water. John’s hips were shifting, trying to get some friction on his hard cock. Fin pressed the last bit of the ice cube into the John’s palm and got a third.

He ran this one down John’s chest, stopping to circle a nipple. It hardened immediately, and John moaned. Fin kept leaving the nipple, running the ice cube over to the other one, teasing it for a moment, then running back to the first one, not letting the ice stay in one place too long. The melting water ran down John’s chest, making it shine. Fin blew on John’s skin, making John shiver as it cooled and dried. 

Fin grabbed another ice cube and ran it along John’s ribs and stomach, dipping it into John’s navel. That got him a loud moan. He drifted lower, over John’s slim hips, tracing John’s hipbones. He looked consideringly at John’s hard dick. He wasn’t sure if he should run ice over _that_ , but then again, John did have a stopword, and he just might really enjoy it.

Fin quickly ran the rapidly melting ice cube over John’s cock. John’s hips bucked forward and he screamed at that, but he definitely didn’t say anything even remotely close to strawberry. More like, “Oh God, that’s amazing, keep going, please, uh, ‘study’ that area more thoroughly, Mr. Alien, especially with the ice. Oh, that felt so good, please, Mr. Alien.”

“Marked reaction to ice,” Fin declared, running the ice cube along John’s dick again, from tip to base, then along his balls. 

“Jesus H. Christ and all his saints!” John screamed, arching off the table. “ _Definitely_ do that again! Mr. Alien, I believe this area warrants a lot more study, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Subject XZ748 begging for further study. Will continue to apply stimulus to see if XZ748 continues to have such reaction.”

Fin got another ice cube and circled the head of John’s cock with it quickly, very mindful never to hold the ice still, especially here. He ran it lower again, in a spiral, towards the base.

John was screaming. It felt amazing, incredible, phenomenal, the ice tingling along his dick, the cool touch on any part so short that it brought incredible pleasure and heightened arousal. The cold water from the ice cube trickled down his dick, adding to the pleasure.

Fin ran the ice cube lower again to John’s balls, causing John to howl again. Fin hid a grin. He had felt silly about this whole alien thing, but seeing how turned on John was made it a lot more fun and made him less self-conscious. He was hard; John was a study in arousal, and watching and hearing John always got Fin going too.

“Subject continues to enjoy ice,” Fin said, running the ice even lower, over John’s perineum, then his entrance. He slid it in and thought John was going to either snap the ropes or break the table legs.

John was screaming himself hoarse. The ice felt unbelievable inside him. Holy shit. Cool and pleasure sparked through him and he definitely wanted more of this but had no idea of how to communicate it to Fin when he was screaming like this. Fin got the hint though and said, “Insertion of ice showed marked pleasure. Experiment being repeated to see if results can be duplicated.”

Fin got yet another ice cube and ran a line down John’s dick, over his balls, his perineum, then slid it in. John was shuddering on the table, screaming still, and Fin grinned. His own dick was hard and tenting the scrubs (really, these scrubs were fucking comfortable, and he wondered idly if he could get away with wearing these to work). 

Fin rubbed his dick for a moment, but he let go and focused on John’s pleasure. The ice cube was melting and John was howling as it did, but it definitely was in pleasure. Fin let the ice cube melt and watched John pant and shudder as he collected himself. John gave Fin a far more focused look than he had for a while and said, “More, Mr. Alien?”

“No. This experiment has ended. I will switch to a different stimulus.” He grabbed a towel and dried John off briskly. “I will return with my next stimulus,” Fin said. “Do not attempt to escape, XZ748, we are well out of Earth’s orbit and you will not be able to return to Earth if you do.”

“Like I could get out of these ropes anyway,” John said, tugging on them and showing they had no give.

Fin swallowed hard. He loved restraining John, and this was the first time they had tried ropes instead of cuffs. The man looked good like this, the ropes accentuating his long, lean body.

“What’s next, Mr. Alien?” 

Fin ducked into the bedroom for a moment and returned with the tickler. He brandished it and said, “I will now test your reaction to feathers. I have heard your species has a reaction to that.”

“Yes, Mr. Alien,” John said breathlessly. “We call it being ticklish.”

Fin brushed the tickler against John’s nose and John laughed.

“That is a different noise, XZ748, than you have been making,” Fin said.

“It’s called laughter. Keep going, Mr. Alien, and you’ll probably hear it again.”

Fin wiggled the tickler under John’s chin and down his neck, deliberately avoiding John’s ears. First time they had done this, John had complained that it itched, and Fin didn’t want to cause actual discomfort. John was laughing again, pressing his chin into his chest to try to stop being tickled.

Fin stopped moving the tickler and waited for John to move so he could free it without damaging it, then dusted it down John’s chest. 

John was laughing, trying to wriggle away from the feather-light touch. He was shaking with the effort of trying to avoid the tickler, but Fin was merciless, running it along his collarbone, down his chest to his nipples, circling his nipples, down his sides (which, Fin knew from long years with John, were especially sensitive).

He glanced at John’s dick. Precome was welling in the tip – he was definitely enjoying the attention (besides, whatever came out of his mouth wasn’t even remotely fruit-related). Fin brushed the tickler over John’s nose again affectionately, then ran it along his cock. 

John arched and swore at that, creatively, saying something about filthy alien motherfuckers not playing fair.

“XZ748 seems to enjoy attention in this area,” Fin said, brushing the tickler over the head of John’s cock. “Can conclude this is a very sensitive area.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Mr. Alien, that’s my dick, of course it’s giving you a reaction. Do it again, please, Mr. Alien.”

Fin brushed the tickler over the head of John’s dick again, then ran it down the length and over his balls. John was arching into the touch, trying to get more friction, a touch stronger than the light brush of the tickler.

“More, Mr. Alien. It’s not enough, it’s too light, I need more, Mr. Alien, please, I want to come so bad, oh God, will you let me come?”

“Not on the schedule yet,” Fin said, running the tickler over John’s cock again.

John swore fluently, first in English, then lapsing into several other languages. Fin grinned and hardened further. It was rare that he worked John up so much that John started swearing in – Fin was pretty sure that was Yiddish and Russian – but it was _hot as fuck_ when he did. 

He wondered if John would stopword and demand they move on, but John said nothing like that (in English, anyway, Fin sure as fuck wouldn’t recognize strawberry in Yiddish, Russian, Hebrew, or Greek, John’s four other languages), just swore. Fin kept teasing his dick and balls with the tickler, feather light touches, watching how John’s dick twitched occasionally. 

John was desperate to come by now, and he had the feeling Fin was going to test more things. The light teasing touches against his dick were incredible, not enough, but every one ratcheted up his arousal more and more, like a mountain of pleasure he was climbing. He wanted Fin to wrap his hand around his dick properly already and get him the fuck off. He felt another light brush against his dick and swore again, this time in Greek. 

Fin was hard as a rock, too – it always got to him when John started swearing (and who knew what else) in different languages. Fin took a deep, calming breath and focused on John – tonight was about John, after all. He brushed the tickler over the head of John’s cock one last time, then put it down.

He waited for John’s breathing to slow somewhat, for John to pull himself back from the edge a bit.

“Experiment successful,” he said, clearing his throat so he could talk. Fuck, just watching and listening to John was working him up like crazy. “New stimulus starting.”

“Oh God,” John whimpered. “Mr. Alien, please, I’m so hard, I wanna come so badly, when are you gonna let me come, please let me come, I’m begging you, Mr. Alien, don’t you want to study orgasm? Please Mr. Alien!”

“Not yet,” Fin said, pulling massage oil out of his pocket. He drizzled some on John’s chest and rubbed. He enjoyed the feeling of John’s muscles under his hands. John may be skinny enough to give you a papercut if you hugged him, but he had lean, sinewy muscles on his frame. Mmm, Fin was getting harder, feeling John up like this. 

Fin toyed with a nipple, enjoying how John actually mewled at him (not the first time Fin thought that John definitely had some feline blood in him).

John’s breath was coming in ragged gasps. He kept trying to catch it, but Fin was playing his body like an instrument, years together having taught Fin every single one of John’s erogenous zones. 

Fin moved an oil-slicked hand to rub at John’s ear, tracing the shell. His hand glided over John’s skin, and John moaned loudly, leaning into the touch. He loved having his ears played with, and it felt even better with the massage oil. He wondered if Fin pulling out the massage oil meant he finally got to come, although he hadn’t been probed yet.

He enjoyed the feeling of Fin’s hands on him, slippery and firm. It felt delightful, loving, arousing. The smell of sandalwood filled the air and John smiled up at Fin for a moment, breaking out of his role. He adored this man more than anything.

Fin tapped John’s nose playfully. John grinned up at him and Fin swallowed hard, stepping back into his role.

“Subject appears to enjoy hands-on attention,” he said huskily. 

“Subject would especially enjoy it if you touched my dick,” John answered.

“Request denied,” Fin said, taking his hands off John.

“You gonna keep testing me, or are you gonna let me come?”

“Oh, I ain’t done with you yet,” Fin said, dropping, for a second, the stilted science-y tone he’d been using. He gave John a considering look. Probing would be the grand finale, of course, but he wondered if there was anything else he could ‘test’ first. A wicked look crossed his face. John always liked it when he talked dirty, which he didn’t do nearly as often as John. Maybe his alien character would enjoy testing John’s reaction to words.

“Study of arousing words commencing,” Fin said, slipping back into his role.

John processed what he said and took a deep, shuddering breath. He loved it when Fin talked dirty. He wanted to come so badly, needed to come, and he wondered if he could come, at this point, just from listening to Fin. He wanted to hang on to see if Fin would ‘probe’ him, but he was hard as fuck, had been hard for ages now while Fin played his body like an instrument, every touch bring his body closer and closer to the edge. 

He gave one, quick thought to their table – he doubted it could take both their weight for when Fin decided to probe hi, but Fin had been right, the table was far better suited for this roleplay than their bed and right now, John didn’t care if they shattered the damn thing as long as he got fucked, and fucked _good_.

Fin started talking. “Monitoring of your species has shown the following is what you count as dirty talk.”

Fuck, even that was hot, the clinical tone. 

Fin smiled at John and his tone turned sultry. “I want to fuck you, XZ748. I’m gonna slide into you, fuck you hard, pound you into that table. Might hurt a bit, the table, but I doubt you’ll notice with my dick in you, making you scream ‘cause it’s so good. Yeah, you won’t notice the table digging into your back, the tug of the ropes as you move with the force of each thrust, all you’re gonna be able to focus on is my dick in you, bringing you pleasure, sliding over your prostate, hitting right where you need me to, every thrust bringing you closer and closer to bliss. You want it, don’t you?”

John was whimpering, tugging at his ropes, trying to get a hand free and finally stroke his neglected dick. There was absolutely no way he could get free, though, but he kept trying, desperate to finally be touched, finally have his fucking orgasm.

“Oh, I like watching you try to get out,” Fin purred. “You won’t, of course, but go ahead and try. Yeah, baby, try for me, I love watching your muscles work. Mm, look at that. All those lean muscles in play. Goddamn, I love your muscles, so obvious since you’re so fucking skinny.”

John was still struggling, desperate to come, to have a hand, his, Fin’s, it didn’t matter – on his dick.

“Bet you want my hand on you, stroking you. Maybe I’d tease you some more, light fluttering, not enough to get you off. Maybe I’d take you properly in hand and stroke hard so you’d finally come. You look like you’re there. Bet just one touch of my hand would do it – or my mouth. Would you want that, XZ748? Would you want my mouth on you?

“Or are you still thinking about me fucking you? Bet you are. Bet you’re hungry for my dick in you. You’d love it, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d come without me touching your dick if I was fucking your ass.”

“Please, Mr. Alien, please, I’m so desperate, I really need to come, oh God, please Fin, I want to come please what else could you possibly test, I don’t think I could get any harder just fuck me already, please Mr. Alien.”

“Subject shows excited, desperate response to verbal stimulation,” Fin said, taking another deep breath to control himself. “New experiment commencing.”

“Nooooo,” John whined, thumping his head against the table. “I need to come.”

Fin pulled out the lube from his pocket and slicked his fingers. He pressed one into John, preparing him quickly, adding a second fast, knowing John was desperate by now. John was pressing down on him, rocking against Fin’s fingers.

“I’m ready, Mr. Alien, please, fuck me, oh God, I need it, anything, please Mr. Alien, fuck me fuck me fuck me!”

Fin pulled John’s vibrator out of his pocket, slicked it, and said, “I’m going to have to probe you now.” He pressed it into John.

John realized what Fin was planning and howled in anticipation.

Fin turned it on to the highest setting, John’s favorite. Every single muscle in John’s body went taut as he tried to curl into a ball, and Fin heard something creaking – either the rope or one of the table legs starting to give. Fin didn’t care, they’d replace the fucking table if they had to but there was no way in hell he was pausing.

John was twitching, especially his cock, and as usual when they used the vibrators, John was unable to scream, his breath coming in shallow, labored gasps.

John felt incredible, fire and light and pleasure and electricity and golden liquid delight racing through him, up and down every nerve, every muscle, tingling from his spine through his fingertips and toes, up and down his dick. Stars burst in front of his eyes and he swore he could hear a heavenly chorus.

Oh God, he couldn’t take it anymore, he _needed_ to come so desperately he thought he was gonna die from the need. Fin wrapped a hand around John’s cock. That was enough, John was coming in long spurts, his hips arching repeatedly off the table as he came. Fin’s hand was covered in John’s come, and the sight and feel nearly yanked Fin’s orgasm out of him. Fin milked John through his orgasm, then pulled the vibrator out and went to undo the ropes. John had yanked on them so much they were in tight, undoable knots. Fin grabbed their kitchen scissors and cut John free. John flopped loosely on the table, resting in a daze.

“Babe? John?”

“Ungh,” John moaned. “Fried. Sorry, hon.”

“S’okay, babe. Tonight was all about you. I’ll get myself off, just staring at you in post-coital bliss.”

Fin pulled his dick out of the scrubs and stroked roughly, quickly. He’d been hard for ages as he tormented John, every reaction of John’s going straight to his dick, and in this roleplay he hadn’t attended to himself at all. He was so close, and he leaned down and sucked hard on John’s neck, the scent and taste of John in his nose and mouth, and he came with a strangled moan buried in John’s neck.

He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, panting, and looked at his clothes. Mmm, these were going in the closet for later fun. Maybe one night they could play doctor. He looked at John, who had dozed off on the table, and winced. John’s back wasn’t gonna thank him in the morning if he slept there all night.

Fin grabbed a towel, wetted it, and lovingly wiped John down. John didn’t even stir. Fin smiled down at his sleeping lover and said, “Good thing you’re so light, babe.” He worked an arm under John’s neck and the other under his knees and lifted John effortlessly.

He set John down gently in their bed and tucked him in. 

Fin took a quick shower and crawled into bed next to John. He pulled John close, snuggled against his lover, who was dead to the world. “Love you, babe.”

His only answer was a soft snore.

*** 

Melinda looked through the closet at the morgue, irritated. The laundry service was usually better than this – oh, they took irritatingly long to get things back – but they had never _lost_ any of their clothes before. Melinda counted the lab coats again. There were four and she knew for a fact she had sent off five. With an annoyed sigh, she went to call them to ask where the fuck that last lab coat was.


End file.
